Sunsets clan, hunted for blood
by Sunset Devil
Summary: Like i said im not putting anything here as it ruins the immersive tone for the reader, you can find my previous season here /s/13287330/1/Sunsets-new-journey


(And we're here, season 2 of the series, if you happen to just stumble upon this without reading season 1 ill link that here s/13287330/1/Sunsets-new-journey, though without further ado , lets get this started)

Sunset and the rest, after finally going from temporary stop to temporary stop, finally reach the town of Nagoya, southwest of the middle of the country. "Finally an actual town~" twilight says panting a bit from being tired from all the walking. apple pats her on the back and says "yep and we've got plenty of funds to get a place to rest and see what it has to offer, gotta put this cart somewhere anyway. uh, ah!" she looks over and finds a small abandoned cabin for storing stuff off to the side of her "We'll put everything here c:" as the unloads everything into the house, and secure it, they go into the area and look to see what they can find, they go into different places away from each other whether that be for food, entertainment ect not wanting to spend too much money twilight simply goes into building where a kabuki dancer is performing for entertainment, for a low price of course, with food yay!

music in this scene: watch?v=zAWuxr3MjQI)

Samurai Shodown The Sixteen Challengers 1 Character Select 1 Theme

As the enter the place the sound of taiko drums, flutes and string instruments can be heard fully now, with multiple rows of people watching the musical performance. the stage is decorated with walls of beautiful traditional art and there are shamisen players off to each right and left far side of the stage waiting for their next performance. twilight sits down, taking everything in as the music blocks out about half of any other sound. "aahh ~w~ i haven't gone to one of these in a while, i remember when Celestia took me to one of these when i was younger,i absolutely loved it" twilight says joyfully. she continues to watch as everything goes on, suddenly a large hole is broken within the top of the roof, people stop playing their instruments and everyone looks up to see fireworks falling down from there and people scramble to get to safety. up peering through then jumping down onto the stage is indigo, wearing a black kimono with multiple torn holes on each side, she has a tanto blade hidden by her waist on the inside of her wear, and visual smoke bombs on the outside and chains wrapped around her arms to use as weapons.

She looks to the audience and sees twilight just, sitting surprised but quickly gets up. "I was hoping you idiots would split apart so i could get the drop on you indigo says. "W-who are you!" twilight demands. before indigo has a chance to say a word a naginata is thrown down right by her side from above, she looks up to see no other than rarity. her face is covered by kumadori makeup, wearing a two-piece hakama with a white top and black legwear while she wears black and red geta for footwear, as well as a nio dasuki on her back for a decorative touch. she looks down at indigo and shakes her head. "Oh darling, now, why did you have to go and inturput such a beautiful performance such as this, weren't you ever taught any manners at all" she says with a annoyed face as she does a front flip off of the top plank above them sliding down a rope and grabbing naginata near her unsheathing it and pointing it at her. "And i wouldn't dare allow you to harm any of my audience now would i"

indigo leaves the naginata near her stuck in the ground as she has no use for it, hence her weak arm strength and lack of training with one. she simply takes off one of the chains from her arm, having a second to spare and multiple other tools to her disposal, chains, while simple, were very effective at disarming opponent's weapons, and especially for catching certain limbs and immobilizing opponents. "Hmph, alright, then as of now, let us see who's capable enough at surviving this dance of death!" She claps once signaling some people up top to initiate the, while rare, play of death, and start playing their instruments while rarity and indigo begin to fight on stage as twilight watches.

(music in this scene: SAMURAI SHODOWN 2019: Zagashira - Kyoshiro OST)

rarity dashes at indigo as she just stays there waiting to see what she's going for, rarity goes for a sideswipe to the stomach and indigo steps out of the way, swinging the chain hard in the direction of her face. but rarity quickly dashes under the chain and in the opposite direction, spinning around once going for another swipe and only manages to cut indigo slightly on the side of her body. indigo has a look of concern on her face as she tries to read rarity's movements but its the combination of her faking a lot, and the fact that shes developed her own style as a kabuki performer is what makes fighting her so difficult and stress-inducing. "fucking shit, i need to do something only a stupid person would do" indigo thinks to herself as she just blindly ducks and goes for a strike with her chain to rarity's knee, making her kneel down forcefully as indigo quickly goes for a wind up strike for her head. rarity quickly uses her damaged knee for support to sweep out indigo's feet from under her and uses her spear to help her jump up, doing a backflip and leaping in the air off the floor with her spear as the head of it sticks into the floor and rarity lands on the back end taking out two gunsen fans and ending in mie pose as two dragonheads behind her breath out fire into the air around the stage.

Indigo looks up in shock and confusion wondering if they're having a fight or actually doing a performance of all the things. "Darling," she says while looking down, then looking up revealing that her hair is now messy from the current fight "It's gonna take more than that, to beat a shining star like me, hmmph" She jumps off and lands in front of her. indigo takes out her tanto and tries stabbing rarity with it but rarity grabs her hand and literally punches one of the smoke bombs on her waist so hard it goes off, soon filling the entire stage with smoke and only the sounds of clashing steel can be heard for the next minute or so. after the smoke clears rarity rushes at indigo and indigo doesn't even know what to expect at this point, rarity goes from an overhead strike from like much farther than someone would hit her from, which confuses the hell out of indigo but its another fake as rarity throws one of her fans at indigo's leg cutting her deep and forcing her to kneel, shes too in pain to move as rarity finishes her overhead strike on indigo, cutting her from her head to her torso in half

(music cuts)

Afterward after a couple of seconds, rarity skillfully spins her spear in a circular motion around her body and ends in mie pose as the performers finish the traditional song. She looks over at twilight and walks to her, twilight shakes her hand and thanks her with all she can. "T-thank you miss! you were amazing ^w^" she says. "Any time , it was quite a fun show if you ask me" rarity says smiling with her. suddenly the sounds of even more fireworks even explosions are heard outside all around the area, twilight looks out and apple and the rest are running through and out the west side of the town, picking up at least one item from the caban as they do so. "wait!" twilight yells jumping out the window with rarity running after her trying to figure out whats going on. but they dont get far as lemon zest, sugar coat and fleur all jump down in front of her.

lemon zest, appearing in a long brown coat with a straw hat, carrying a sword the size of a club on her back, with rigid spikes on the back where the sword would be blunt. sugar coat having kyoketsu, hooked dagger with rope attatched. and makibishi, metal spikes to use as traps and an emergency shortsword, wearing handmade wooden makeshift armor with no helmet. and fleur, wearing stolen shogun armor from a high class bodyguard of a previous emporer, having a kanabo on her back, a lovely big, big club, and a modified tekkan, once a sword used for breaking apart armor of enemies, is now for her a katana that can cut through the thickest armor the country could ever make. lemon zest walks towards twilight and rarity reaching for her weapon on her back and proceeds to drag it through the dirt walking towards them slowly. "miss rarity!" a group of officers quickly rush to them and get in front of them. "useless husk..." they could hear lemon as she faintly insults them barely being able to see her eyes from under her hat. "sweetie, you need to get out of here, go with your friends, now, we can take care of this". twilight nods. "y-yes ma'am" as she quickly storms off to the rest of them, all of them quickly traveling through a large field of tall grass into a deep forest ahead of them

back at the town rarity and the officers are holding off the trio for as long as they can, however, it seems to be failing as an officer tries to block lemons sword she just cuts straight through his katana shattering the entire blade and cutting him in half. sugarcoat throws her rope and manages to wrap it around rarity's arm but she pulls back hard causing sugar to be pulled towards her, as shes still coming to her from the pull rarity goes for a quick side swipe that would cut her face in half horizontally but sugarcoat catches the spear with her hand and pushes herself off the spear with her hand into the air, landing on the sign of the building behind them and going after twilight and the rest. lemon tries attacking rarity but she dodges, allowing fleur to for an attack as she doesn't notice, rarity tries to block but the impact force combined with the sheer strength of the blade causes her spear to be broken in half. rarity quickly backflips a couple feet away and takes out her gunsen fans thinking to herself "damn it!, their weapons are just to strong for me to do anything". then, off in the distance, she can hear horses and a voice from a captain. "Emporers shadow!" he yells. getting in between rarity and the others, 5 shoguns from the Toyotomi, getting off and providing support to her. "Damn it, why do we have to be wanted throughout the entire country!" fleur says angrily drawing her tekkan.

"Madam, i would prefer if you go and find a place to subside while we take care of these individuals, go, you wouldn't want to let down the people you performed for would you? heh" rarity looks surprised, and scared, but smiles and nods, heading off into the other direction to find safety and another weapon while the shogun try taking care of whats of the emporers shadow. sunset, apple, twilight, shinning, and pinkie, all making it through the entire ordeal, heading into what looks like a well-hidden village within the forest, however, they've been watched this whole time while they were traveling to this place...


End file.
